


Home

by CriticalVirgo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-08
Updated: 2015-03-08
Packaged: 2018-03-16 21:24:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3503252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CriticalVirgo/pseuds/CriticalVirgo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coming home to the bunker has never felt better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

Title: Home

Summary: Coming home to the bunker has never felt better.

Characters: kevin, sam, dean, castiel, reader

Rating: Extreme Fluff, nothing but fluff, fluffy fluff fluff... I warned you.

Pairings: sam/ reader, dean/castiel

View: first person (in your view)

Sam was supporting my gimp leg to the front door of the bunker. It was a dark, cold night tonight. That shapeshifter got the drop on me and I got my leg stuck in between some pipes. I pried it out but not before popping my hip out of place and probably breaking my foot.

Sam ended up killing it, so that was a plus, but I was still writhing in pain on the cold floor. That wasn't a fun hunt at all. Damn shapeshifters and their abilities. As Dean got out of the impala and went to open the door for us, my nose was already greeted with warm fuzzy home cooking smell.

"Kevin and Cas must be burning the bunker down." Dean said to himself. Sam chuckled, looking down at me with a genuine smile. Dean finally got the door open and we started to head down to the stairs. Sam practically carried me, because any weight on this foot would turn it into jello.

Kevin looked like he was waiting for a while on the couch. He laid their,book in hand raised above him, and cozy in some sort of blanket wrap dress. Kevin was becoming more and more like a housewife. "Honey, we're home." Dean calls out in amusement. Kevin just rolled his eyes, practically throwing his book down. He sat up and rustled through his hair with a smile and a small yawn "Glad you're home. Burgers are on the stove."

Dean smiled and nodded, making a bee line to the kitchen. He was quickly thwarted by the sound of Cas in the kitchen scolding him already. "No burger until you have a vegetable!" "I'll put tomatoes on the first burger!"  "the first one?!" Cas screamed. And with that the sounds faded in the kitchen.

Sam sat me next to Kevin who gave me a concerned look. "What did you do?" I just smiled and shook my head. "Shapeshifter caught my leg between some pipes." Kevin hissed in mock pain, sympathizing with me. "I'm okay, just might have a bruised and out of place hip bone." As me and Kevin were making small talk and catching up, Sam had already kneeled to determine what's hurt on my leg.

His hands started at my ankle and slowly went up my calf. No pain yet, which is good. He went up my thigh and then felt around my front pelvis before moving to the back pelvis. I jumped with a silent "ow" on my tongue. Kevin looked extremely concerned again. "Stop with that face." I said under my breath. "It's broken here. Clearly bruised. We may have to call that crazy doctor, see what he has to say about it."

I rolled my eyes, thought of an easier solution: "or we could use Google. Fix it ourselves." Kevin gave a 'that's not funny' look and Sam just ignored the comment. "Well, Doctor Winchester. What's the treatment plan for the night?" Sam smiled, stood up and looked down. "No walking. If you need to go to the bathroom, have Cas zap you there. Eat lots. Drink only water, and I'll go get some ice to ease the swelling and bruising."

Sam walked away and Kevin just smiled goofily. "What?" I asked. "You and Sam. The way you go back and forth. It's like watching my own Korean romance drama where the two characters don't admit their love for each other for 200 episodes. It's beautiful." "Kevin, I swear sometimes you worry me. You need to get out more often." Kevin looked shocked. "But I like it here! It feels like home." I had to nod and giggle to myself. It really is home here.


End file.
